


You Sexy Thing

by FoxoftheDesert



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing!Ruby is too sexy for Regina's shirt, Discussions of age gap, F/F, Inspired by Hot Chocolate (the Funk group), Mentions of Regina skirting the lines of sexual abuse, RedQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxoftheDesert/pseuds/FoxoftheDesert
Summary: Set in the Price of Destiny RedQueen Universe - Regina comes home a little early from work to relax.  But when she arrives home to find Ruby being Ruby, another plan presents itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as The Price of Destiny. Reading that is recommended before consuming this mostly fluffy, a little bit sexy, and occasionally angsty piece!

It was a little past three in the afternoon when Regina pulled into the driveway of her home. Parking it in its usual spot next to Ruby’s far less tasteful choice in automobile aggravated her sense of style, but nonetheless she sighed with relief at the sight of the Camaro. Smile spreading across her lips, she relaxed her head back against the headrest as relief washed over her from head to toe.

 

The work day had been relatively boring for a Friday. On average Monday through Thursday were clockwork days in which Town Hall operated more like a well-oiled machine than the backlogged meat grinder it became on Friday mornings. Even with the efficiencies of modern communication equipment and methods of information recording and dispersal, Storybrooke’s government was filled with procrastinators; that said much to Regina about why so little got done back in the old world. There were times Regina felt herself shrinking into a ball of frustration before ever reaching her office as she pressed through the throng of last minute petitioners and wild eyed politicians and lawyers flitting about the building. End of week government business was a sort of hell from which she, as mayor, could not escape, and more often than not by the afternoon she was skirting the edges of desperation to either flee for the hills or have an epic conniption.

 

That Friday had not been so bad, though. Driver’s License renewals were few and far between, no major cases were on the docket to be officiated, and there was a lull in Council business which meant the building was relatively clear of traffic. To beat it all, every last one of the reports from the Sheriff’s department were hand delivered by Emma Swan not five minutes after she sat down behind her desk – a minor miracle after years of, “It’ll be there when it’s there, _Madam Mayor_.” The Savior had been in such a good mood that she loitered for a few minutes to talk about Henry and then shared a laugh about Ruby’s latest escapade wrangling Corin Carabas’ delinquent cat from a neighbor’s pidgeon roost.

 

Emma’s good mood seemed to rub off on Regina so that reading through the reports and signing off on various documents that required her attention seemed less a hassle than they would have been on any other Friday. She even caught herself humming a time or two as she worked. So buoyantly engrossed was she that before she knew it, three o’clock was coming round and her inbox was empty, her outbox was neatly stacked for Tink to deal, and there was nothing left on her agenda for the day. It was the first Friday since the girls were born that Regina was able to knock off early. To the perturbed expression of her colleagues, she exited the building with a spring in her step and a smile on her face

 

But even the most efficient of days at the office could not replace the utter contentment she felt to be back home. Within the confines of those familiar walls, she could unwind, relax, and concentrate solely on the true source of her happiness: her family. At home she could just be Regina without the pressures and expectations of a public life she’d been living for four decades in one form or another. There was nowhere else on earth, on any earth, that she could strip off her armor, lay herself bare, and just be.

 

Home was the only place she felt comfortable enough to let the girl she once could have been before Daniel’s death surface once again. Her more innocent self emerged through the reading of Russian literature to have a good cry, through playing the giants of Classical music on the piano for her own pleasure, and even through her hobby of testing out new braids in Ruby’s enviable mane of hair. To most that latter would seem trivial indeed, but Regina cherished the act of creating patterns of intricate braids in her wife’s silky hair. It was a reminder of the old dream she’d entertained of a life with Daniel in which she would take up hairdressing in addition to working as an apothecary while Daniel trained and bred horses. Sometimes she got lost in those memories as her fingers worked in Ruby’s hair, and somehow Ruby always seemed to know when they got too painful, for she would reach back to take one of Regina’s hands or halt her progress altogether for a comforting hug.

 

Those recreations, while productive in their own way, had to be slotted between more relevant endeavors, such as cooking delicious meals for her family and delighting in being the best mother and wife she could be. She did these things not only in honor of Daniel’s memory but in memory of the girl she used to be who lacked emotional scars running too deep to be erased and who learned through a lens of tragedy and manipulation that the world was a place that existed to bait a person with hope only to mercilessly snare them with a hook of ugly cruelty. Home to Regina was the embodiment of that hope so callously snatched away from her and which hadbeen returned in the most unexpected of ways.

 

Who could have predicted her Happily Ever After would begin with a milkshake and a smile?

 

That memory brought a smile to Regina’s face. Ruby. Just the thought of that name filled her with a warmth that buffeted her against the frigid, bitter winds of the past. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ she asked herself, still awestruck by how Ruby had transformed her life even after four years living together and just as many as a married couple. Ruby was the light of her life, the sun to her moon, which was ironic seeing as how Ruby was the werewolf. And while on days like any usual Friday afternoon at work where the old version of her would have degenerated into violence by lunchtime, their True Love, powerful enough to create life and transcend death, kept Regina grounded, motivated, and able to press through the toughest obstacles to find success and overcome the most impertinent resistance with wit and strategy rather than brute force.

 

But if Ruby was her touchstone, her family was her inspiration, and their weekly Friday ritual was what really made those crazy Fridays tolerable. This week was no different. That night they were planning to have a Disney movie marathon since it was Ruby’s week to pick, and while Regina considered those films to be little more than reprehensible propaganda, she had been powerless to protest against the lethally effective pouts leveled her way not only by her wife but by her five year old daughters as well. To her, keeping those three happy was worth enduring three hours of sappy romance and gross misrepresentation of reality. Besides, snuggle time with three of her four favorite people was something she would never pass up. And knowing that the children would not be home until Ashley dropped them off at five-thirty did not temper her enthusiasm one bit for what was to come since Ruby was already home.

 

It wasn’t unusual lately for Ruby to get off work a little early on Friday when things at the Station were relatively calm. In the past few years, the Sheriff’s office had expanded to the point that sufficient personnel were available to shuffle around the weekends, which meant no one was stuck pulling that particularly dreaded duty more than once every few months. Seeing that it was Emma’s turn to fall on her sword, Ruby would be free all weekend unless a major emergency cropped up. In Storybrooke such a situation was not out of the realm of possibility, but Regina felt confident nothing would happen as years had passed since their last catastrophe.

 

Eager anticipation began to mount as she sat there in her parked car. Soon enough she would be greeted by Ruby’s angelic smile and sweet kisses, and then not long after by her children’s laughter and hugs. Those were the things that made life worth living.

 

After exiting her vehicle, Regina softly hummed a tune as she crossed the short distance from her vehicle to the front porch. She was so happy that she almost felt as if she was gliding rather than walking. The sound of her heels clicking told her otherwise, but that feeling did not fade in the slightest until she was nearing the porch.

 

The first thing she heard upon stepping up onto the raised platform was the obnoxious music blaring from somewhere inside the house. She groaned with indulgent exasperation.

 

“Ruby.” Though she rolled her eyes, she felt only pure affection.

 

Not long after Ruby had moved into the mansion, Regina discovered that the woman she loved had a penchant for dancing around the house to an eclectic collection of tunes from this world. It was part of the lesson she was learning at the time as to just how free-spirited her partner really was. While they were just dating, Ruby could be ebullient, as if she was a live-wire brimming with energy held back only by her impressive self-control, but ever awaiting permission to be let loose. Ruby loved life and lived it with all of her heart, which Regina deduced to be a consequence of freedom from years spent languishing in one prison after another. First she’d been bound by her cloak, then by her guilt over two accidents she had no control over, after which she fell prey to her loyal nature compelling her to devote her entire life to a bandit princess, and finally the Curse held her captive some twenty-eight years. Now freed from those impositions, self-imposed as some of them were, Ruby chose to live unrestrained as often as she could.

 

Regina would have thought moving in to her austere mansion might prove to be yet another cage, gilded as it was, to repress that inherent vivaciousness. But when she’d told Ruby she didn’t want her to feel oppressed in her home, their home now, Ruby just smiled.

 

“I feel freer here than I have anywhere else or at any other time of my life,” she’d said, doing her best imitation of a ballerina around the living room. “I feel like here, with you, I can fly!” She did a little pirouette. “I can be me! I can dance and sing and be silly without a pair of judgmental blue eyes glaring at me over a pair of glasses.” She stopped abruptly then, chest heaving from her exertions, earnest trust in and devotion for Regina etched into her face as if by the fiery Finger of Jehovah upon the ancient summit of Mt. Sinai.

 

The strange thing was the Regina hadn’t minded Ruby’s impromptu performance at all, nor had she objected to the assumption that such frivolity would not be frowned upon in her house when not long before it most certainly would have been. Instead Regina found herself ensnared by that passion for life, which in time manifested itself in many ways besides prancing about the house. Ruby’s influence on her never wavered, but rather grew stronger as time wore on. And as their hearts and souls became ever more entangled, that stiff-lipped, hard-ass, intractable woman who loathed operating outside of a tightly prescribed schedule was day-by-day being transformed into a woman in love who loved the rollerskating and ice skating outings Ruby took them on and who had learned to anticipate being dragged off to the latest hot dance club in Bangor or Boston for a weekend of hedonistic inhibition. She fell in love all over again with the side of Ruby that loved to run wild and free upon four legs through the woods and to howl at the moon from right outside Regina’s back door. She didn’t even mind it anymore when Ruby got bold enough as the wolf to tackle her then assault her with relentless licks whenever she got brave enough to venture outside with her beloved werewolf at Wolf’s Time.

 

It happened so subtly that she wasn’t aware of the changes until she was struck one day by the realization that Ruby had awakened the part of her that her mother had punished into submission long before she had become the Queen. It was that part of her which longed to dance and sing and be silly right along with Ruby just for the hell of it and which could find joy to sustain her in the little things. Of course, seeing that old habits die hard, Regina rarely permitted herself such an abandonment of self-control, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that sometimes it did happen, which would never have been a possibility had a beautiful, kind, and dynamic woman named Ruby Lucas not taken a chance on a depressed former villain who had nothing of value to offer.

 

Had all of these shifts in perspective not happened, Ruby’s tendency to dance around the house in various states of undress would have proven troublesome. As it was, Regina pretended to tolerate it but secretly thought it was adorable. Not that she could complain, though, even if she objected since out respect for Regina’s more reserved nature, Ruby only indulged this passion when she was alone in the house. The only way Regina was even aware aboutRuby’s little performances was because one day, rather like today, she came home early from work to a what turned out to be a splendid surprise.

 

It was on a Wednesday about eight months after Ruby moved in. During the winter things at Town Hall could slow down to a crawl, and on that particular day Regina was able to cut out of work around one in the afternoon to spend the rest of the day with Ruby, who had was barred from the diner for two days after having pulled four consecutive double shifts. Upon arrival, Regina had thought to find Ruby in bed catching up on sleep or at least lazing about on the couch watching one of her tawdry soap operas. Quite to the contrary Ruby was dancing barefooted in the living room clad in a snug pair of black leggings and a white sweater that left shapely shoulders bared. Her dark hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail that swished and swayed hypnotically as she flowed from one move to the next in perfect synchronization to the beat of the song. And as she belted out Foreigner’s “Hot Blooded” to an audience of none, her voice carried the tune with remarkable ease considering the frenetic nature of her captivating contortions.

 

Regina had never been fond of classic rock, as it did not to appeal to her own more sophisticated palate, but she was enchanted all the same by Ruby’s undilutedverve. Anything, she’d reasoned with herself, that was capable of inspiring Ruby to dance like that couldn’t be all that bad.

 

Awestruck, Regina had observed the effortless grace with which Ruby moved and marveled that she managed to be technically impressive and seductively passionate without sacrificing one for the other. The best part, though, was the painted on tights that afforded ample opportunity to shamelessly gawk at the rippling, flexing muscles of perfectly toned legs and a derriere that seemed custom made to fit the shape of her hands (a theory Regina hadtested enough times to upgrade to a law). It never failed to produce a blush of embarrassment from Regina whenever Ruby described her as, “quite literally sex on legs,” but at that moment she was reminded just how apt the description was regarding her then-girlfriend.

 

It was hard not to be uncomfortably attracted to Ruby when she was the kind of beautiful that made straight women question their sexuality. Not that Regina was strictly straight. At best she considered herself sexually fluid, though before Ruby she favored taking men as lovers. Back in the Old World when she was Queen, she had derived a perverse freedom fromconquering what was the dominant sex in the Enchanted Forest. It made her feel powerful to bully men both inside and outside of the bedroom, and that there was plenty of opportunity for her to do just that she became quite practiced at the art of controlling men purely via their lust for her. Back then she was so far gone that treating men as her sex slaves was about the only was she was able to get off.

 

Because of this preference, only a handful of women were permitted into her bed during her reign, and of those none save one stayed for more than a night at a time. In her experience women were more demanding and less simple to please as lovers, which required her to work harder in order to provide satisfaction to her partners, while not the aim of her encounters was a fringe benefit. To a woman whose sole drive was to fulfill her every selfish whim, that was a problem which produced more frustration than arousal. Men were easy to please; an available hole to rut into was all they really required. But women needed coaxing, needed attention, needed time, none of which Regina was willing to give. Frankly the two women she called upon with any kind of frequency were little more than whores who didn’t much care for their own pleasure. In civilized terms they would be referred to as escorts, but it was all the same, a prearranged exchange that left both parties satisfied with no further strings attached.

 

Ruby, though...Ruby was different, what with that model-pretty face that even the most attractive females in Storybrooke envied, those big green eyes that screamed seduction, those mile long legs that looked like they would feel so right wrapped around Regina’s waist, and that flat tummy that begged to be smothered with any variety of sweet condiments which would then be licked off one languid swipe of the tongue at a time. And it wasn’t that Regina didn’t find other women beautiful as much as there was just something intangible about Ruby, an innate magnetism that Regina attributed to the wolf. Ruby oozed sexual power that pummeled the Evil Queen herself into bowing the knee, as if she produced pheromones that latched on to that primitive part of the brain in adults of either sex then flicked the switch controlling the biological imperative to screw the brains out of whatever willing partner one could find. Irrepressible, painful, blissfully throbbing arousal could be induced with one sultry smile of lips fashioned more for kissing and sucking than talking.

 

Jesus, how Regina remembers those days during a particularly lonesome stretch during the Curse – this was before Henry’s adoption – when she was contemplating taking a new lover. Graham just wasn’t cutting it anymore. She had grown bored of their arrangement and needed someone to spar with between the sheets, not a passive, perfunctory performer like the ever-obedient Huntsman. She hadn’t needed anecdotes from Ruby’s many lovers to know the girl fit the bill. There was a fire in Ruby that didn’t exist in anyone else, even under the influence of the Curse, and it beckoned to Regina during those long nights spent painfully alone in her bedroom. For the longest she entertained dirty fantasies of loitering at the Diner until after closing just so she could have her way with everyone’s favorite waitress; after all, Ruby was the only woman in town that _everybody_ wanted a turn with. Regina was no exception. Hell, even Mary Margaret Blanchard gave the girl sidelong sex-eyes.

 

Oh how Regina used to become so embarrassingly soaked at the thought of Ruby bent over the nearest flat surface. With her skirt rucked up around her waist, Ruby’s lacy crimson panties would be hastily pooled around ankles spread as far apart as the stretchy fabric would permit and that stupidly tight shirt would have been ripped open so perfect breasts were spilling out only to be squished into the cool surface of whatever table or counter-space Regina had saw fit to utilize for their tryst. Her core ached and fluttered at the very thought of making the submissive girl keen and whimper under an assault all at once predatory and worshipful.

 

Entertaining that mental erotica alone at home supplied Regina with fuel to pleasure herself more times than she cared to admit. To be truthful she’d never came so hard as she did thinking of Ruby’s long fingers buried knuckle deep inside her while those succulent lips paid homage to a more sensitive part of her anatomy. Or at least she hadn’t until she got to experience the real thing. The real thing made the fantasy seem tame in comparison.

 

It made sense then that she should not have been completely blindsided by the arousal that slammed into her like a herd of rabid ogres upon witnessing Ruby dancing in their living room with such reckless abandon. But it had. It was like she was trapped in a paradox of seeing a new side of Ruby all over again, and it was that careless, girlishly silly side that reminded Regina how much younger Ruby was than her. While that made her all sorts of horny, it also made her feel like the pervert she sometimes thought of herself as when their not insignificant age gap was pointed out by one of her detractors.

 

“Shame on you, Mayor Mills,” one older lady who happened to be an acquaintance of Granny had said to her one day about that very subject.

 

Regina had frowned but declined to act on the urge that welled up to bite the woman’s head off for confronting her in public with Ruby in relative earshot. They’d been at the Grocery store shopping for Henry’s upcoming birthday party while he was over at a friend’s house studying. For the most part Ruby had stayed within three feet of Regina, but when she’d spotted the ice cream freezers at the end of the breakfast isle, she’d scampered off with a cry of, “Rocky road, I’m coming for you!” But even with Ruby twenty feet away, Regina knew enhanced werewolf senses meant Ruby could still hear if she tried. She kept her voice down accordingly when making her response.

 

“Pardon me?” She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at the old woman. Sadly intimidation has little effect on those on the wrong side of the age hill who had thus proceeded to roll nearly to the bottom. Old age didn’t just make people wrinkly and smelly and feeble, it made them not give a damn what anyone thought, even if that anyone used to the be the most notorious villain in the history of the Enchanted Forest. Granny was living proof of that concept.

 

“That girl is too young for you,” the woman then said, eyes narrowed in judgment.

 

Regina’s frown had deepened so that she was pretty sure her eyebrows were almost linked. “And how is that any of your concern?”

 

“Her Granny is an old friend,” the woman said, eye flicking down the aisle toward Ruby, who was bent over perusing the bottom row of the shelves sporting various flavors of ice cream. A man and his wife happened by as Regina followed the woman’s gaze so she caught the tail of said man leering at Ruby’s presented, jean-clad ass. The ferocious and well-deserved slap on the arm his wife gave him didn’t prevent Regina’s mood from further deteriorating. “And I changed her nappies a time or two back in the old world,” the woman went on, drawing Regina’s attention back. “I kept watch of her along with my own for a few years so the woman could earn a living for them both. That’s how it’s my concern.”

 

Lips curled into a snarl, Regina growled out a sarcastic retort. “Well, isn’t that special? I’ll just go tell Ruby right now that we’ll have to stop seeing each other because her old babysitter disapproves of our relationship. I wonder what she’ll have to say about that, hmm? Shall we go find out?”

 

The woman seemed pleased by the suggestion. “If you have any dignity at all, you’ll do just that. I don’t much care how you go about it so long as you do right by her.”

 

“Never mind that she loves me and it would break her heart?” Regina’s bitterness was at uncomfortable levels by that point. The hag had hit at a sensitive spot she was reluctant to acknowledge for fear of it driving a wedge between her and Ruby.

 

A weathered finger pointed in her direction which was then wagged about in a manner befitting a decrepit crone of a school teacher. Perversely the thought crossed Regina’s mind that was what Snow would resemble in a few decades. But the woman’s next sentence put an end to that amusing tangent.

 

“She’s gonna get hurt no matter what, but she’ll be better off in the long run for sure without you in her life.”

 

Regina’s brow arched as she braced herself against another prod to that insecurity. “Isn’t that for Ruby to decide?” When the woman’s eyes flashed and she opened her mouth to put some more of her unasked for cents in, Regina uncrossed her arms and allowed them to fall at her sides. Fists clenched angrily, she said, “Enough! Let me reiterate just to be perfectly clear. Our relationship is none of your damn business, woman. And if _you_ have any sense, you’ll know that I’m getting annoyed with this nonsense.”

 

The old bat had the nerve to laugh. “Nonsense? Hah! She would have been six when you graduated from high school, let _that_ nonsense sink in to that black heart of yours. And what if you really do love her and this...whatever this is between you lasts? When you’re old like me, sixty-five years and mostly spent, she’ll be in her early fifites, still healthy and vital with her werewolf magic. How will she be then? Will she be happy to take care of her feeble old lover when she’s still beautiful and strong?”

 

The woman’s pointed questions gave Regina enough pause that she wavered for the briefest moment. It was easy to envision how awful a life that would be for Ruby and how worthless it would make Regina feel to know she was wasting years of Ruby’s life she could still be living to the fullest just to be comfortable in her dotage.

 

But then she remembered how hard Ruby loved her, how truly and wholly and unconditionally, and her resolve returned. Rage came with it, too, but Regina suppressed that enough so that it only played at the edges of her response.

 

She then stepped into the old woman’s space. Nose to nose, eyes blazing, she made an impassioned speech, “Yes! She will be happy. Unlike you, Ruby doesn’t care about superficial bullshit. She was not ignorant of our age difference when we got together. I have not lied to her, nor do I plan on starting to. She is with me by choice, so if she wishes to remain with me until the day I die, I will not send her away.”

 

She scoffed for effect. “Who would be foolish enough to do something so cruel? To refuse someone the right to stand by the person they chose to spend their life with just because one will be ending long before the other? You call me selfish. I say you are the selfish one! You don’t care about Ruby and you don’t care about me! You’re miserable and wretched in your loneliness because you don’t have anyone who loves you the way she loves me. And that just burns you up inside, doesn’t it? It kills you to know that on my deathbed, I, the _Evil Queen_ , will have someone next to me to hold my hand and kiss my lips and soothe away my fears and hold me in strong, loving arms as I breathe my last breath. I will meet my end with a smile on my face. Can you say the same?”  
  
Her speech, while heartfelt, was meant for provocation. It had the intended effect. For a moment the old woman just spluttered indignantly before finding her voice. “That’s...that’s...I just….it’s wrong! It’s wrong, I tell you! Just wrong!”

 

“Hey! What the hell is going on here?” Ruby sidled up next to Regina, and Regina’s eyes widened because she hadn’t heard Ruby approach. Damn werewolf stealth. Ruby’s eyes narrowed at the woman, scowl on her face. “Why were you yelling at Regina, Maymie?” Regina found out later Maymie was the nickname Ruby had given to the woman because at six winters old she couldn’t pronounce Maymellie.

 

“It’s nothing, dear,” Regina had said after warning the woman off opening her mouth again. She gave Ruby a reassuring smile. “She was merely enthusiastic about the latest polls. I agree with your sentiment, by the way,” she then said to the woman as if that was really what they were talking about, silently daring her to correct the lie at her own peril. “After all I’ve accomplished this term, I should be up at last another five percentage points.”

 

“Oh!” Ruby’s scowl then turned into a brilliant grin as she reached for the old woman’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thanks, Maymie! It means a lot to me to know you support Regina. I don’t just love her because she’s a good cook, you know.” At that, Ruby bumped Regina’s shoulder playfully, and though Regina rolled her eyes she still gave a smile that only grew more heartfelt when Ruby went on to say, “She works really hard for the town, harder than anyone knows. People should be more appreciative. I have to beg her to come to bed some nights when she’s burning the midnight oil over mayor stuff.” She took Regina’s hand then and tucked herself against Regina’s side. “Then again, I always knew how much she loved this town. That’s why even when all of my friends did otherwise, I voted for her that first election after the Curse broke.”

 

Regina’s eyes widened at that. “You did?”

 

Ruby nodded as if Regina’s surprise were, well, surprising. Eyes twinkling, she said, “Of course I did! Silly woman. You’ve always been a badass mayor. _My_ mayor.”

 

Regina’s smile could not have been more sappy if Henry had just presented her with a Mom of the Year award. Audience or no, she gave Ruby one kiss on the lips and another on the cheek, smile intact, then said, “And I always will be.” Ruby just hummed, contented, as Regina wiped at the lipstick smeared on her cheek. With Ruby’s cheek clean but sporting a pretty blush, Regina turned back to the woman Ruby called Maymie. “So, was there anything else I can do for you, ma’am?”

 

“No, no,” the woman said. She backed away, glancing warily at Regina as she gulped, then shot a nervous if not faux smile at Ruby. “Thank you for your time, Madam Mayor. And it was good to see you again, Ruby. You take care now, you hear?”

 

Ruby waved, grinning effusively and none the wiser to the subtext. “I will, Maymie. It was good to see you, too!”

 

Although Ruby’s words went a long way toward dismissing the concerns Maymellie had raised, Regina still struggled with them from time to time, such as that day in her living room. But wrong or not, she couldn’t help herself. She wanted Ruby, needed her in a way she’d never experienced before the intrepid and painfully kind woman took a chance on a hurting soul moping over a chocolate milkshake in Granny’s Diner. And that afternoon the desire was so thick, so impossible to ignore – not to mention bear without collapsing under the weight – that she subsequently felt her knees nearly buckle. She was forced to brace herself against the frame of the entryway leading into the living room to keep from toppling over and making an absolute fool of herself.

 

There, leaning against the frame of the entryway, she had watched Ruby’s performance, undiscovered in her visual rapture for a few deliciously long minutes until eventually she was caught. Once Ruby finally noticed her voyeuristic indulgence, she blushed to the roots of her hair. But before her lover could even turn to cut off the music, Regina’s restraint broke. She surged forward on semi-wobbly legs and attacked her younger girlfriend with passionate gusto. In retrospect, she had been supremely thankful that no one else was in the house at the time with the inordinate amount of ecstatic noises both made as they thoroughly exhausted one another right there in the living room.

 

The memories of that occasion had Regina swallowing thickly as she stood on the porch, preparing herself to go in. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door then nudged it open with her hip as quietly as possible. As she stepped into the foyer, she could hear the obnoxious pop music Ruby had been listening to transition into another song. The easily recognizable beat of 70’s funk began to fill the house. It appeared to be emanating from the kitchen, so Regina toed off her heels then silently padded her way there.

 

When she stepped up to the open casing separating the hallway from the kitchen, she peered around the corner to see her wife moving across the kitchen floor, working her way around the center island holding a mop in her hands as she cleaned, danced, and sang all at once in a virtuoso performance. Hair pulled up in a ponytail, Ruby was dressed in a white, form-fitting tank top with red gym shorts, and of course in typical Ruby fashion the gym shorts she was wearing left little to the imagination, proudly displaying those gorgeous hams Regina loved so much.

 

Occasionally Ruby would utilize the mop handle as an impromptu mic stand with which she accentuated her sensuous movements. Her feminine voice was elevated above the din of the music so that Regina could hear every single word of the song.

 

“ _Where did you come from angel?_ ” Ruby sang enthusiastically, jumping, swaying, shimmying her hips and shaking her booty along with the smooth beat. “ _How did you know I'd be the one? Did you know you're everything I prayed for? Did you know every night and day for everyday your love has satisfaction? Now you're lying next to me giving it to me._ ”

 

To say that Regina was transfixed was the understatement of the century. She knew instantly from the way Ruby sang and moved that there was only one person on her mind when she chose this song. That thought made her ache to pounce on her wife right then and there, but she was simply too enthralled to do anything but stare with unmitigated lust.

 

“ _I believe in miracles_ ,” Ruby continued to sing and dance, her movements increasing in intensity between pauses in the lyrics as if she were expressing her feelings through the movements of her body. “ _Where are you from, you sexy thing—sexy thing, you? I believe in miracles since you came along, you sexy thing._ ”

 

When she reached the end of the chorus, Ruby’s eyes caught Regina’s. But instead of the shyness she displayed the first time she had been caught, green eyes only darkened lustfully.

 

Ruby’s dancing took on renewed vigor as she locked eyes with Regina, now singing and dancing solely to her. Regina was the very definition of a captive audience, mentally salivating as Ruby moved closer and closer, hips swaying in such a tantalizing manner that she was almost desperate to lay her hands on them.

 

By the time the coda of the song began, Ruby had worked her way across the kitchen as close to Regina as she could manage without touching. Hooded eyes still focused solely on her as she continued working her body hypnotically.

 

“ _It’s ecstasy, you sexy thing. Kiss me baby,_ ” she sang in invitation, turning her back to Regina, then allowing her rear to brush against Regina’s front. Nostrils flaring, Regina sucked in a wanton breath through gritted teeth.

 

Ruby then turned back around, settling on her haunches, hands brushing against the fabric around the knees of Regina’s pantsuit. Still undulating, she rose with torturous deliberateness, allowing her hands to roam up Regina’s wool-covered thighs and hips as she came to stand.

 

Now face to face, Ruby’s dancing halted so that she merely swayed in place with her hands resting on Regina’s hips. Still she sang on. _“I love the way you kiss me darling. I love the way you hold me. Keep on loving me, darling. Keep on loving me, baby._ ”

 

As the music faded, Ruby was panting from exertion, her pupils so dilated they were almost black. Regina was positive her own were in a similar state.

 

“Hi,” Ruby greeted in a husky voice, smiling invitingly as her eyes darted down to Regina’s lips. Stepping forward before Regina could respond, Ruby wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist as she simultaneously pulled her wife to full contact with her body and pressed her face into the space between Regina’s neck and shoulder. She kissed the flesh there with an open mouth, then sucked tenderly, lapping at it with her tongue as she did so.

 

“Oh, my God,” Regina moaned, eyes clenching shut as she bucked forward into Ruby.

 

Ruby pulled away smiling. “No, babe, I'm Ruby, not God,” she said around a breathy giggle. “But I’ll be glad to take you to heaven if you’ll let me.”

 

Regina almost laughed at the corny come-on, but was entirely too distracted by her wife’s skilled hands working their way down her back to care. Regina’s head collapsed onto Ruby’s shoulder and her eyes rolled back into their sockets as Ruby slid her hand over her rear then began to slowly rub the muscles. At that moment, she felt positively ablaze, like a forest under assault by wildfire.

 

According to others, relationships were supposed to get stale after the first few years, but it never ceased to amaze Regina how turned on she got when Ruby touched her. Even in her wildest dreams, she never imagined love could be like this, so utterly all-encompassing but in a way that made her want more instead of igniting her fight-or-flight instinct.

 

“Has that line ever once worked for you?” she bit out, groaning as Ruby began massaging her ass while also kissing and sucking the pulse point on her neck. Regina knew she would have a mark the next morning and was thankful both that she had decided to grow her hair back out and that turtlenecks were in season. She had options.

 

Ruby just chuckled against her neck. “It just has to work on you.” She pulled back to look questioningly in Regina’s eyes, a blinding smile on her face. “So, did it?”

 

Lifting her head, Regina took Ruby’s face into her hands and fixed her with the most seductive expression she could muster out of the long list of them which she accrued over her years as the Queen.

 

“You tell me,” she answered, allowing her voice to take on a deep, rough timbre that she knew drove Ruby wild.

 

Regina swallowed up Ruby’s sharp gasp with an open mouthed kiss that had them both falling into one another. Tongues touched and danced together as their hands roamed freely to bury fingers in silky hair, tugged at clothes, and then slipped teasingly under shirts and waistbands before they broke apart, foreheads touching and chests heaving for air.

 

“Take me to bed, you sexy thing,” Ruby said, lips swollen and glistening from the kiss.

 

“Your wish is my command,” Regina replied, then pushed away. Smiling wickedly, she offered her hand to Ruby and upon the gesture being accepted, she turned to lead her wife by the hand down the hall and then up the stairs. She paused briefly at the base, casting a mischievous glance at Ruby. “Tell me something, my darling. I must know: do you believe in miracles?” And as they sauntered up the steps in sync, they laughed in amusement at the quip.

 

Upon reaching the door of the bedroom, however, all laughter ceased. No time was wasted as they attacked one another again, somehow managing to get inside and then shed their clothes haphazardly before falling onto the bed without losing contact for more than a two seconds.

 

An hour later, they lay exhausted in a tangle of arms and legs, a thin sheen of sweat covering them both. Ruby’s head was resting against Regina’s bare chest, and the feeling of her wife's breath against her damp, overheated skin was exquisite. The heady scent of their lovemaking pervaded the bedroom, surrounding Regina in a blanket of marrow-deep satisfaction.

 

“Damn,” Ruby sighed in contentment, hands tracing up and down Regina’s stomach.

 

Regina chuckled in agreement at the succinct sentiment. “Indeed.”

 

“We need to do this more often.” Ruby then grinned wolfishly. “Why _don’t_ we do this more often?”

 

“That’s a question we both know the answer to, my love,” Regina said. “Their names are Sophia and Amelia.”

 

“True.” Ruby heaved a sigh of mock disappointment. “Too bad I love the little rugrats so much. I can’t be mad at them for cutting into our sexy time.”

 

Regina couldn’t fault Ruby’s logic there. It was hard to find time to scratch that particular itch between their jobs and being responsible parents. At the same time, she knew sex was a vital part of a healthy marriage, and Regina was determined to keep hers in peak condition for as long as humanly possible.

 

“Well,” she said, “we will just have to try and schedule a bit better then. Although I have to confess I did enjoy this little moment of spontaneity.”

 

Ruby craned her head up, leering. “As did I. _Obviously_.” At that, she lifted a leg over Regina’s thigh so that her core pressed against it, still damp with arousal that had Regina biting her lip against a groan. Ruby grinned when she noticed. “They say spontaneity keeps the bedroom alive, you know.”

 

Regina hummed in approval, both at Ruby’s provocative tone and the evidence of their lovemaking hot against her flesh. “In that case, perhaps a little Marvin Gaye might be in order the next time you decide to clean the kitchen.”

 

Ruby laughed loudly at the suggestion, causing Regina to chuckle as well. “I’ll see what I can do.” She then tucked her head back against Regina’s chest and gave an adorable little sigh.

 

An almost unbearable affection sprang up from that unquenchable well inside Regina kept ever-supplied by Ruby’s love. Unable to keep from touching her True Love, she began runing her hand lovingly through brunette tresses, loving the feeling of it under her fingertips. She both felt and heard Ruby utter yet another sigh of contentment under her careful ministrations.

 

“I love you.” Though murmured against Regina’s skin, the words were no less impactful.

 

Chest now suffused with those rivers of unbridled affection, she shifted her head to rub her nose in Ruby’s hair. “I love you, too.”

 

And as they drifted off into a short but restful nap, Regina couldn’t help but think, _Life is good_. And it was and continued to be, especially two months later when she came home to Ruby putting on a show in the living room to the smooth tones of Marvin Gaye as requested. When all was said and done, she discovered the title of that song regarding the healing properties of intercourse was most wonderfully accurate.

**Author's Note:**

> Can a writer live vicariously through fictional characters? I dunno? Kinda feels that like that's what I did here. =P I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable trash!
> 
> Anyway, this is a prelude to the sequel to The Price of Destiny. I plan starting to post that sometime in late Feb./early March. Be on the lookout if that it is interest. 
> 
> Ciao until then!


End file.
